Inmune a sus encantos
by P s i c o S m i l e y
Summary: Persuación, métodos de seducción, sonrisas de doble filo, guiños pero... nada. Así era ella, inmune a su encanto.


Naruto no me pertenece

© Masashi Kishimoto

Advertencias: Ooc exagerado

- SasuSaku couple -

* * *

**Inmune a sus encantos**

_¿Sabría ella de todos sus juegos y enredos con las otras chicas? _

Era amiga de Hinata, una muchacha demasiado tímida y que se sonrojaba por todo lo que concernía a su amigo idiota, también era amiga de Ino, con la que probó tener una relación… la cual no duró demasiado, gracias a unos cuantos rumores que, _él mismo_, había provocado. Luego estaban los otros casos que se cotilleaban en todo el instituto, el ser un muchacho que tenía adicción a salir con muchas mujeres, a la misma vez y plano alterno, era un mujeriego, lo cual era un rumor muy feo, pero que no dejaba de ser totalmente cierto.

La situación se comportaba difícil con todos esos panoramas adversos, la chica, sin duda, apenas notase que él comenzaba a cortejarla, apremiaría alerta roja y marcharía ignorándole, sin embargo, aun tenía el as bajo la manga, si quería que la muñeca de ojos verdes se fijase en él, lo haría pero tendría que persuadirla para que pudiese notar que en serio… quería que _pensase_ que él no trataba, esta vez, de jugar. _Porque esto iba en serio._

Había llegado a su casa una vez, saludando como de costumbre a su madre y a su padre, quienes sentados leían un periódico y tomaban el té serenamente, había subido a toda prisa a su habitación espantando a su hermano mayor por entrar a su habitación, se había encerrado en el y había comenzado a elaborar un plan para hacer que Sakura, la chica que parecía no tomar interés en él, cayese y se fijara en él, pero… ¿Cómo…?

La idea perfecta tapizó su mente. Era perfecta, lo era, simplemente perfecta, y mientras pensaba lo perfecta que era su idea, una sonrisa lista y tan zorra como lo era él, se dibujó en su cara. _Porque Sakura Haruno, caería enamorada por Sasuke Uchiha._

El día que llegó al instituto, la mirada, ni la sonrisa de zorro habían desaparecido, para lo cual Naruto, su amigo idiota ya se había dado cuenta y este, ya le había explicado su plan. En un principio, el muchacho lo había mirado con un ojo más grande que el otro, totalmente romo a lo que él le explicaba, pero sobretodo se mataba preguntándole un porqué de todo lo que hacía… y eso mismo se preguntó Sasuke una vez que le dijo a su amigo que todo lo que hacía era solo por lo de siempre, _jugar_. Pero… _¿Por qué entonces no le parecía, todo eso, un juego como los de siempre?_

No le tomó la importancia debida, solo se dijo a sí mismo que Sakura terminaría untándosele como las demás. Sin embargo… _¿era así como él esperaba que se comportara ella?_

Al entrar al salón divisó la cabeza rosada rodeada de otras tres, entablando una conversación muy amena, cruzó el espacio y se situó justo atrás de ella, dispuesto a seguir su plan.

Cuando el timbre había sonado, el profesor de turno ya había ingresado repartiendo órdenes y pidiendo que hicieran grupo de dos. Entonces, tomando la iniciativa, Sasuke se había levantado para sorpresa de muchos y pedido a Sakura que formaran grupo, para indigestión del club de fans del chico. Sakura había aceptado, no como él habría esperado precisamente, es decir, sí… pero la chica solo le había respondido un "bueno" a secas y… nada más, no había saltado, no había chillado y ni siquiera se había pavoneado con las demás porque Sasuke Uchiha la hubiese elegido a formar grupo con él, lo cual le hubiese sorprendido antes de darse cuenta de que Sakura Haruno no afanaba caras bonitas, al menos no la de él.

En el transcurso del trabajo grupal, Sasuke había estado desempeñando su papel del chico "Hoy no juego a ser Don Juan", no había tratado de seducirla como en un principio había planeado, Sakura había resultado ser demasiado desinteresada en aquellos aspectos y siendo así… solo podría presumir de su talento intelectual delante de ella pero… ni siquiera con eso, había resultado ser aplaudido o al menos alagado un tantito.

Los días siguientes fueron tan iguales como los anteriores, la chica ni siquiera lo miraba y si lo hacía en algún momento, era gracias a que existían las casualidades. _Porque Sakura solo lo miraba por meras casualidades._

Un día Naruto se le había acercado, un poco… menos hiperactivo que antes y también como si le ocultara algo, le había dicho cosas como salir al Ichiraku's Ramen y tomar un tazonsote con sopa y, lo más curioso, que él le invitaba.

Sasuke lo había mirado analizado de pies a cabeza y había decidido que Naruto había hecho algo malo, o no tanto, quizás solo había cometido un error que le concernía a él y ahora llegaba y lo invitaba a comer para enmendarlo todo, pero… _¿Qué podría haber hecho Naruto para que se pusiese en tal situación?_

-Muy bien, dime que hiciste… - le había dio cuando habían terminado de comer.

-¿Qué? No, no, yo… no hice nada.

-Me invitas a comer, balbuceas y… poco te falta por descargar la vejiga. Que hiciste, idiota.

-N-n-na-da. Lo juro.

-Sabes que lo sabré tarde o temprano.

Para el siguiente día, tenía que preparar unas cuantas monografías, y una sonrisa satisfactoria le había levantado los labios, pues resultaba que, había hecho un trato con el profesor Kakashi y este… agradecido con su alumno había hecho lo que se habían acordado, Kakashi tendría su Best seller erótico y Sasuke tendría una reunión en su casa por la tarde con Sakura.

Esa era una gran oportunidad, se dijo, por eso… ese día había hecho que su madre le preparase una jarra entera de jugo de cereza y bocaditos, luego les había dicho a sus padres que saliesen al cine, los había persuadido tanto que estos, finalmente, terminaron aceptando e Itachi, Itachi había acabado conduciendo kilómetros hacia la China.

Por lo que ahora Sasuke y Sakura se encontraba totalmente solos.

-Tus padres no encuentran en casa, Sasuke. – le había dicho cuando la dejó entrar. Parecía un poco disgustada por ello y Sasuke aprovechó el momento para rebelar el instinto de fascinador.

-Pues… salieron. Pero… ¿Por qué lo dices? O es que… ¿Me tienes miedo?

- Ay, no seas tarado… - sus palabras apenas fueron soltadas Sakura había enrojecido y Sasuke había sonreído, pues tampoco había esperado que Sakura le respondiese de tal modo. – quise decir…

-… que temes que te muerda… pero no te preocupes, yo no suelo morder lo que como.

- Pues tienes un feo complejo de pato. – había soltado sin tensión, ni bochorno, ni nada. Nada. Sasuke se repitió que Sakura era muy diferente a lo que el solía buscar y que eso… le gustaba. Le gustaba de verdad.

Tras un momento de trabajo y muchas carcajadas por parte de ambos, pues Sasuke había descubierto que Sakura era muy divertida de vez en cuando y que él también podía serlo con ella y que eso a ella le agradaba, el hambre se hizo presente y Sasuke había pegado un salto diciendo que traería un poco de comida para continuar trabajando, pero cuando estaba abriendo la puerta de su habitación, teniendo en cuenta que traía las manos llenas, no se había percatado en los libros que yacían tirados en el piso alfombrado y por ello, el jugo de cerezas había terminado chorreándose encima de Sakura.

Sasuke se había disculpado sinceramente con la chica y esta ha cambio solo había sonreído y pedido un polo mientras se lavaba su ropa mojada. Tras haberse cambiado, Sasuke ahora miraba a Sakura con su polo a rayas y no podía apartarle la vista, Sakura, ahora, sí que estaba sonrojándose, sin embargo, cuando esta la miró y le dijo algo que lo dejó realmente torpe y sorprendido no supo que decirle…

-Siempre empiezas así en tus juegos o… es que a la primera pretendes llevarlas a tu cama.

- No… esto no es…

-Sasuke, sé lo que haces…

- Pero… esto no es así. Tu realmente me…

-Sasuke, he pasado una tarde maravillosa, pese a todo, pero el jugo y todo lo demás, sé que es parte de tu plan y créeme que me lo hubiese creído si Naruto no se le hubiese escapado.

-¿Escapado?

-Sé lo de tus métodos de conquistas, Sasuke, no quiero que finjas. Los intentos por formar grupo conmigo, tu discreta forma de seducirme, tu apariencia de chico "no toco nada", sé muy bien como eres y tú… y esto es solo una imitación tonta de algo que no pretendes ser. Pero sabes… no puedo culparte, yo tampoco he jugado limpio… - dijo y guiñándole un ojo se retiró el polo importándole poco que le viese el sostén de encaje negro, tomó su blusa seca, sus libros y marchó de ahí, dejando a Sasuke totalmente de piedra.

Todo se había echado a perder, y no precisamente por la culpa de Naruto… todo lo había fastidiado el solito.

Tras el accidente con Sakura esta había decidido hablarle más y eso, comenzaba a fastidiarle, por lo que terminaba desquitándose con todos y más con Naruto, quien un día se le había acercado y le había dicho: _Ella juega con la indiferencia…_, molesto levantó el brazo pero antes de poder mandarlo al diablo recordó lo que ella le había dicho.

Arrugó su ceño, repetidas veces queriendo entender, y dentro de todo el embrollo y aquel asunto que el solito había arruinado, se dijo que… no podía darle el lujo a Sakura Haruno ser inmune a él, pues entonces… cuando ella le había dicho que él solo era una imitación de algo que no pretendía ser, era porqué realmente quería que se fijara en él, _no había jugado más_… porque con ella iba muy enserio, pero después de todo, Sakura había terminado volcando todo y él no había tenido tiempo de decir palabra.

Apretó los labios y se paró de golpe andando con paso firme hasta ella.

Pues ahora, ella le escucharía a él.

Cuando por fin estuvo clavado delante de ella, esta le miró curiosa y expectante a lo que saldría de su boca, como los demás, pero de su boca no salía nada, y al ver que Sakura estaba dispuesta a irse, se volvió a decir que… que más valía. Mierdas.

La tomó del rostro y besó sus labios, al soltarla la notó tan aturdida que ahora era ella quien no podía articular palabra. Aprovechándose de eso soltó una maldición y la miró fijamente, importándole poco los nuevos cotilleos.

-Esto, Sakura, es muy enserio… - sin decir más, la dejó ahí parada, pues esperaría… ya había esperado mucho, esperar un poco más, no le vendría mal. Sin embargo…

-Sasuke – era ella.

- ¿Sí? – dijo girándose. Se permitió sonreír, vanagloriándose.

-Púdrete

* * *

Que puedo decir, Amo a esta Sakura... comisiones - comisiones....


End file.
